The Two Blades
by Hail the almighty FO
Summary: Aang turns out he isn't the last Air Bender. With a new Air Bender & new enemies look for the two swords to destroy the whole world. The whole gang must reunite to fight a force more powerful that Aang himself. But this new Air Bender must decide her path


**_Fo: Waz up? How is everyone doing? I am fantastic ^^ FYI I'm super cool XD _**

**_Taichi: No you're not! _**

**_Fo: UH! That was so rude Tai! Well anyway, I don't own 'Avatar: The Last Air Bender'! Please Enjoy ^^ _**

**_Taichi: Loser..._**

**_Fo: DON'T START WITH ME TAI!_**

**_Taichi: What are you going to do about it?_**

**_Fo: Kill you :)_**

**_Taichi: Hah! Bring it..._**

**_Washu: When will you two grow up?_**

**_Fo: I'll grow up when Tai does._**

**_Tai: Real mature Fo..._****_  
_**

* * *

The Two Swords 

Chapter 1: Imagine

* * *

Zuko watched as the people of the Fire Nation celebrating his 19th birthday. He couldn't believe it's been that long. Zuko remembered his banishment like it was yesterday day and now here he is as the Fire Lord of the Fire Nation.

"I hate this..." Zuko mumbled as he sighed, he missed the old days.

He even missed his friends. He felt like it has been forever since he had seen them.

"I wonder how Aang and the others are doing..." Zuko said aloud as he watched the parade in his honor.

Zuko missed all that traveling he had when he was banished.

Aang and Katara had started a relationship ship and moved back to Katara's home village in the Southern Water Tribe.

He missed them all; he was growing tired of his duty of being the Fire Lord. The young Fire Lord grew bored watching the parade. Zuko left to go find his uncle. Maybe they can walk around town and get something to eat in town. Only fun thing to do around here was to hang out with his Uncle.

After his break up with Mei, it became very dull around here.

It's true that he missed her, but the two of them just grew apart and lost the spark.

Zuko long for another grand adventure...

* * *

At the Southern Water Tribe, Aang and Katara grew bored of fishing and sledding.

It was the same thing everyday over and over again.

They would wake up, eat, train, work, fish, sled, eat, work, eat, and sleep.

It was getting real old...

The two of them missed the old days. There really isn't anything to do since Sokka left for Kyoshi with Suki after the fall of Fire Lord Ozai.

After Sokka had left the Southern Water Tribe, it had became very dull.

They missed his stupid jokes and his goofy antics. Even if Sokka got on their nerves most of the time, they still missed him. The Southern Water Tribe was quite dull without Sokka.

Aang sighed as he cuddled in his tan parka that Katara's grandmother had made for him.

He loved that parka, it kept him nice and warm here in the Southern Water Tribe. Katara seen the boredom written all over his face. She felt bad for her boyfriend; she never remembered her home to be this boring. Maybe it was because of the adventure they all shared together. Let s face it, everyday was an adventure for them. Traveling the world, meeting different people, running from the Fire Nation, and saving the world. Yea, they missed that kind of stuff.

I mean, who wouldn't?

"What do you want to do today Aang?" she asked as she paddled the canoe.

Aang groaned heavily as he leaned his head on Katara's back.

Aang's voice had got deeper but still kept its cheerfulness and his face had matured, it had gone from a cute young boy to a hansom young man.

Katara too had grown in three years; she was now a beautiful young woman inside of a spunky child.

Aang sighed again and Katara smiled warmly, she knew what he wanted to do.

He wanted to fly on Appa. He knew Appa would love to fly around.

"Okay, We'll ride on Appa," Katara caved in with a smile.

Aang turned her around and gave her a big kiss on her cheek.

"Thank you Katara!" he chirped as he gave her a big hug.

Katara lived for making Aang happy; she was glad that she could make him smile. Katara always loved Aang's smile. When Aang smiled, she smiled.

"You're welcome Aang," she said as she returned his affection.

The Air Bender was overly ecstatic; he knew Katara and Appa would have a great time.

It was about time that had something related to an adventure.

It was a boring day; they need to have some fun.

Aang was betting that they all were going a bit stir crazy.

This was the best idea he had all day. He should of came up with that idea earlier. Flying on Appa would beat fishing any day.

Aang had no doubt in his mind it would be a blast!

* * *

Meanwhile in a forgotten Air Temple, Jet _**(Fo: Yes, he is back! Alive and well :) I need him for my awesome super plot ^^)**_ and his gang was taking refuge in one of the halls.

Jet still held a huge grudge against the Fire Nation. He wanted nothing more to see them suffer. But, there was no way for that to happen. With Fire Lord Zuko made a treaty with all the other Benders that is. Jet was exploring the temple out of seer boredom. Jet got bored hearing about the good old days around the campfire. He came into a room with an altar in the middle of it, he decided to go and check it out. Jet looked at the altar and saw a name on it with an amber necklace on a thin leather string.

On the altar it had the name _'Sakura'_ engraved on it, and then Jet picked up the necklace stared at it.

He was completely hypnotized by its beauty.

"We can get good money out of you," Jet said to the necklace as he smirked at it.

He sat the torch down he was carrying inside the altar to light the room. Jet gasped and jumped when he heard the sound of stone moving.

At first he thought the entrance was closing, but he saw that the entrance was still in the clear not even touched.

He was shocked to see a giant stone wall moving and in there was a hidden room. He was startled when he felt a huge gush of wind coming from the room, it nearly knocked him over.

"This is weird..." Jet mumbled aloud as he stared at the dark hall.

He picked up the torch to go investigate; what he didn't know that laid in that room would start the end of time.

"What is this?" he mumbled out loud as his curiosity got the best of him.

He walked into the dimly lit room without looking back.

As he made it into to the room he dropped the torch in seer surprise.

He was staring at a huge sphere. The sphere was almost as big as the friggen room. He couldn't believe his own eyes, the thing was friggen massive.

It looked like it was almost as big the temple it's self.

He walked right up to it and put his hand on it. However, when he put his hand on it his hand started to go felt his hand wiping in every direction.

_'Wind?'_ he said his head as he pulled his hand out.

The giant sphere was nothing but wind and air.

It was the most amazing thing he had ever seen!

Jet had never seen anything like it before. Suddenly a bright light beamed from the inside of the sphere and the amber necklace in his had started to give off the same yellowish light. Jet tried his best to shield his eyes from the bright light as he was knocked to the ground. Jet didn't know how long the light lasted, but when he did he was shocked to see a girl that looked about 17 years old naked in that light. Her long hair was different; it was a golden soft blonde that hit the small of her back. He never seen hair like that before, it was a very strange color, but it was nice and bright. The one thing of her that shocked him the most other than her hair color was her tattoos; they were light blue and they were arrows.

Just like Aang's...

"An Air Bender?" Jet said aloud, he couldn't believe at what he was seeing.

Was this girl an Air Bender?

He thought Aang was the last one. There shouldn't be anymore.

How could this be?

The young girl looked over at him; her greyish blue eyes were like ice; cold and emotionless. She was thin and in good shape with an olive skin tone. She turned around glaring at Jet with her blonde hair covering her chest and her heavy bangs covering the arrow tattoo on her head. Jet didn't know what to do he was completely shocked to see that Aang isn't actually the last Air Bender anymore. The girl's greyish blue eyes widened when she saw Jet staring at her. Jet blushed and tried his best at not looking at her; he saw that it had upset her.

"Who are you?" the girl asked coldly as she tried her best to cover herself.

"Jet..." he answered as he stared at the second Air Bender.

Jet noticed that she was incredibly beautiful, he never seen such a beauty before.

Then there was a low growl from the area where the girl stood. The sound of it shocked him; he didn't know what was there where the strange girl was standing. Jet had no idea what it could be, whatever it was it sounded huge. The Air Bender looked over to her left and smiled when she saw her wolfhawk.

It was a large beast that looked like a wolf, but with large brown and white hawk wings; it was a cooper brown with a white tip on the tail and white tipped ears.

The Air Bender girl got on her knees and started to pet the beast's head very affectingly.

"Holo..." she whispered softly as she kissed the head of her wolfhawk lightly.

As her lips lifted off the strange beast's forehead her eyes changed from her greyish blue to a bright orange as she glanced at Jet.

Then suddenly, the girl and the wolfhawk were both engulf in a yellowish orangish light. The light was so bright that it lit up the whole room and blinded the young rebel fighter. Jet was speechless he was paralyzed by everything that was going on around him.

As the light started to fade he noticed that the girl was fully clothed.

She was wearing an orange tank top that showed of her entire lower torso, a pair of matching orange loose caprice pants **_(Fo; Almost like M.C Hammer pants.)_**, a golden armband on each arm, her ears were pierced with small golden hoop earrings with tiny brownish stones embedded into them. tree golden hoop bracelet with the same stones on each wrist, a yellow sash wrapped around her waist, a pair of closed toe sandals that wrapped around her ankle, and a golden hoop ankle bracelet with the same brownish stone as her bracelets and earrings on each ankle.

The strange girl turned around again and started walking towards Jet. The young fighter's eyes widened when he saw her walking towards him. Jet tried to crab crawl away from the strange Air Bender as he watched her draw closer to him. The Air Bender saw that he was afraid of her. She didn't want him to be.

"Please, stop..." she spoke calmly as she stopped moving closer to him.

Jet stopped as he stared at her and gathered the courage to stand up. The female Air Bender saw the amber necklace in his hand and smiled showing off her teeth as she continued to walk towards him. Jet stood still and watched her as she stopped in front of him.

"What do you want?" Jet asked the strange Air Bender girl as she stared into his eyes.

The girl said nothing, but only lifts the hand holding the amber necklace with hers. Jet blushed a little as he stared at the necklace.

"You want this?" he asked as he held up the necklace in her face.

The girl nodded her head _'yes'_ as she went to grab for it. Jet smirked and held it up higher.

"It is mine," the girl spoke softly with a pouted lip as she tried to reach for it.

Jet got a kick out of it watching jump on her tippy toes trying to reach for the necklace.

"Give it!" the girl demanded as she continued to jump for it.

Jet found this all too amusing.

"No way! I'm selling this," Jet said as he shoved the beautiful necklace into his pocket.

The Air Bender girl glared at Jet and suddenly a gust of wind started to surround her, wiping in every direction. Jet started to get worried, he think he might have pissed her off.

"I won't ask again. Please give me my necklace or suffer the consequences," she said coldly as she extended her hand out.

Jet's eyes were like saucers as he handed her the necklace.

As soon as he did the wind had died down.

The girl smiled as se gazed into the amber stone and she then looked over at Jet with the same smile.

"Thank you so much..." she said as she bowed.

Jet was confused her icy demeanor was gone. First he thought she was going to him kill him and now she's thanking him.

"Um... Sure..." Jet said as he rubbed the back of his head.

The Air Bender girl smiled warmly at him as she pulled the necklace down over her head.

"So... Do you have a name?" Jet asked as he stared at her with a grin.

He blushed, she was very pretty.

The girl smiled as she nodded her head _'yes'_.

There was a long pause; Jet was waiting for her to tell him her name. Jet grew tired of the awkward silence as she stared at him with the same smile.

"Well?" Jet spoke again.

"Oh! I'm sorry you want to know my name!" the Air Bender blurted as she put her hand to her chest.

Jet sighed as he put his hands on his hips.

"Yea..." he spoke smiling at her.

The female Air Bender smiled back as she bowed her head.

"My name is Sakura," the girl said cheerfully as she lifted her head.

Jet gasped when he saw the large wolfhawk standing behind her. Sakura saw the distress written on Jet's face as he stared at the large wolfhawk. Sakura looked at the wolfhawk as she petted under it's jaw. The beast three tails wagged in satisfaction. Sakura looked over at Jet with a reassuring grin as she put her hand to her side.

"It is alright... This is Holo... She's my wolfhawk and best friend," she said as she looked back up at Holo.

Jet was shocked to see such a beast. He's never seen anything like it before.

"If you excuse me, I need to be getting home. Mother must be very worried..." Sakura said as she used her Air Bending skills to jump onto Holo.

"Home? Where's that?" Jet asked her.

"Loa Ma," she said with a bright smile.

"Loa Ma? Never heard of it... Where is it?" Jet asked Sakura.

Sakura looked at him and smiled.

"Not far from here," she said smiling at him.

Jet crunched his eyebrows; him and his gang been all over this area.

There was no village anywhere...

"Um... You sure? This area is pretty much vacant," Jet said to her.

Sakura lifted her brows as she gave him a confused look.

"What are you talking about this area is nothing but farms watched over by the Air Nomads," she said as she kicked her heels into Holo's sides.

Holo started to walk to the exit as Jet started to think about the fall of the Air Benders.

"The Air Benders been dead for over a hundred years," Jet said stopping Sakura.

Sakura gave Jet the _'what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about'_.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura said she was certain this was just a trick.

"It's true! The Fire Nation killed the Air Nomads over a hundred years ago," he said trying to convince her.

"Then prove it!" the girl said as she extended her hand out to him.

Jet took her hand and climbed up on Holo behind her.

"You might want to hold on," she said as she kicked her heels on Holo's sides. Holo lifted her head up and let out an ear shattering howl as she opened her large wings.

* * *

Holo flew over nothing but trees and this was confusing Sakura as she looked down at the earth.

"This isn't making any sense!" Sakura yelled out over the wind.

"I told you, the Fire Nation wiped out the Air Nomads a long time ago," Jet said to her.

Sakura growled as she steered Holo to a hill top. She refused to believe Jet's story and she was going to prove him wrong. Sakura used her Air Bending to get off of Holo; she land gracefully on the ground. She looked around at her surroundings and she looked horrified. Jet saw the look on her face.

_'So, this is what Aang must have felt, when he realized that he was the last Air Bender,'_ Jet thought to himself as he watched Sakura.

"This can't be... This is where my home should be..." she mumbled as she fell to her knees.

Holo walked up to her and started to whimper. Sakura lifted her hand and petted Holo's nuzzled.

"I've been only gone for a couple of months," Sakura said as she stared into nothingness.

"Where are my parents, my sisters, and my brothers?" she said as she looked over at Jet with begging eyes.

She felt a tear stream down her face. Jet walked up behind her and knelt down putting a hand on her shoulder. Sakura broke down as she slammed her face into Jet's chest.

At first Jet didn't know what to do.

The best thing he can do was to hold her.

"When did this happen?" Sakura asked as she looked up at him.

"Over a hundred years ago," Jet answered as he helped her on her feet.

"The Fire Nation kept everyone repressed since then," Jet continued.

Sakura looked up at him with cold eyes. He smirked, he recognized that look.

It was the look of revenge.

"I'm going to kill every Fire Bender..." she said in a monotone.

Jet smirked even more; maybe he'll get his revenge after all.

* * *

End of Chapter

* * *

**_Fo: I'm proud ^^ Not bad for the first chapter ^^_**

**_ Duncan: Yea Fo, you did good. _**

**_Fo: Gee... THANKS! _**

**_Duncan: Don't read too much into it ;) _**

**_Fo: Oh, you XP_**

**_Duncan: Serious Fo, don't let it go to your head._**

**_Taichi: Yea... Last thing this world needs, is your ego..._**

**_Fo: This chapter was named after the cover song by the band 'A Perfect Circle'._**


End file.
